Shaving body hair in a “dry shaving environment” typically requires the following five steps: (1) wetting a skin surface, (2) preparing and/or dispensing a shaving preparation (e.g., shaving cream), (3) applying the shaving preparation to the skin surface, (4) shaving the skin surface with a blade, and (5) washing away excess shaving preparation remaining on the skin. In order to save time and simplify the shaving process, there have been many efforts directed to combining two or more of the above steps. None have been completely successful.
Using a prior art shaving system in a wet shaving environment (e.g., within a shower, or bath) can be a tedious process. The user must typically place the razor in a stable location within the shower, apply a shaving preparation to the surface to be shaving, and subsequently re-grasp the razor prior to beginning the shave. The chance that a user will drop the razor during this complex process is significant. In addition, shaving preparation applied to the surface to be shaved is often washed off before the surface can be shaved. Consequently, the lubrication provided by the shaving preparation is lost prior to the shave.
Thus, there is a need for a shaving assembly that allows for efficient and safe shaving in a wet environment.